Cupcakes (Newmans Version)
by laney9830
Summary: When Konnie asks Larry to help make cupcakes, things go from bad to worse. WARNING: The following fanfic contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and may affect the appreciation of certain Grojband characters. Viewer discretion is advised.


**The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everybody in Peaceville was having a glorious day. The town square was bustling and crowded and busy people filled the streets. All the people folk seemed to have somewhere specific to be. All except Larry Nepp; his place was on the track field. He ran freely on the track, speeding one way and the next, buzzing the tree tops and racing the wind. The red haired boy swooped over a schoolyard, much to the delight of the children. Suddenly, Larry remembered that he had somewhere to be; he was supposed to meet with Konnie in five minutes. Larry had gotten so caught up in her exercises that he'd nearly forgotten that Konnie had asked to meet herat her house at three. Konnie hadn't said why or what they'd be doing, but Larry knew that with Konnie, it could be anything. Larry wasn't sure if he really wanted to go, though. He was so engaged with his stunts that he thought about blowing Konnie off to continue running. But, Larry's conscience got the better of him. He knew that it would hurt Konnie's feelings; after all, Konnie had said it was going to be something special just for the two of them. Larry considered it and thought "why not?" What did he have to lose? Heck, it might be more pranking. Konnie might have found a bunch more fun stuff to pull on folks, and they'd had so much fun the last time. Larry kicked into overdrive to make up for lost time, and sped to his appointment.**

**When Larry walked into the store, he was immediately greeted by his host, who was bouncing in excitement. "Yay, you're here! I've been waiting aaall day," said the jumping drummer.**

**"Sorry if I'm a little late, Konnie. I was doing my afternoon exercises and lost track of time," Larry apologized.**

**Konnie giggled and responded in a gleefully reassuring tone, "Oh that's ok, you're here now. What's a few more minutes? I've been sooo excited thinking about all fun stuff we're gonna do, I haven't stopped bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breathe I've been so happy."**

**Larry gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh. He had always appreciated Konnie's friendly, outgoing way of life, but Konnie's overabundant enthusiasm almost creeped him out. Larry maintained a polite expression, however. If Konnie was this worked up, whatever she had planned must be good.**

**"So, you ready to get started, Larry? I've got everything all ready," the blonde haired drummer said.**

**Larry psyched himself up. "You betcha, Konnie. So what do ya got planed? We gonna prank somebody? I got a couple of good ones I've been thinking about. Or maybe you've got some stunts you think I should try? Or perhaps..."**

**"MAKING CUPCAKES!" Konnie happily announced.**

**"Baking?" Larry was disappointed. "Konnie, you know I'm not good at baking. Remember last time?"**

**"Oh that's not a problem at all. I only need your help making them. I'll be doing most of the work," Konnie explained.**

**Larry thought for about it for a second. "Well, alright, I guess that's ok. What exactly do you need me to do?"**

**"That's the spirit. Here you go." Konnie handed Larry a cupcake.**

**Larry was puzzled "I thought I was helping you bake."**

**"You will be. I made this one just for you before you got here.**

**"So, is this like taste testing or something?"**

**"Sorta," Konnie said.**

**Larry shrugged and popped the pastry in his mouth. He chewed a bit and swallowed. Not bad.**

**"Ok, now what?" Larry asked.**

**"Now," Konnie informed him, "You take a nap."**

**Puzzled, Larry opened his mouth but felt instantly lightheaded. A wave of dizziness washed over him, the world spun, and seconds later he collapsed to the floor.**

**When Larry regained consciousness, she found himself in a dark room. He tried to shake his head but found that a taut leather strap held it firmly in place. He struggled to move, but braces around his chest and limbs glued him to a rack formed from a series of sturdy planks, which spread his legs wide apart. As he writhed, Konnie jumped suddenly into his line of sight.**

**"Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started," Konnie stated gleefully. She bounded into the darkness, and quickly reappeared pushing a small cart covered with a cloth.**

**"Konnie, what's going on? I can't move!" Larry said urgently.**

**"Well duh, that's because you're tied down," chided Konnie. "That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that."**

**"But why? What's happening? I thought you said I was going to help make cupcakes."**

**"You are helping. You see, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more."**

**"Special ingredient?" Larry was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. "What special ingredient?"**

**Konnie giggled and responded "You, silly!"**

**Larry's eyes widened, and his face contorted in fear. Then he started to laugh and said, in a voice bordering on hysteria, "Woo, you really got me there, Konnie. I mean, tricking me in to thinking I'm gonna get made into a cupcake? I gotta tell you, this the best prank yet. You win, you're the best."**

**Konnie only giggled even more. "Aw, thanks Larry. But I haven't done any pranks today, so I can't accept your praise."**

**Larry was struggling again. "Konnie, come on, this isn't funny."**

**"Then why were you laughing?" Before Larry could answer, Konnie grabbed the cloth and whipped it off the cart. On the cart was a tray containing various sharp medical tools and knives, carefully organized and wickedly sharp, as well as a large medical bag.**

**Larry was now in full panic mode. He was starting to hyperventilate. His mind raced as he tried to reason with the blonde haired drummer. "You can't do this Konnie! I'm your friend!"**

**"I know you are and that's why I'm so happy that I've got you here. We get to share your last moments together, just you and me." Konnie was skipping again.**

**"But, the Carrie and Kim where I am. When the gigs pile up, they'll come looking for me and then you'll get found out," Larry cried in desperation.**

**"Oh, Larry," said Konnie. "Don't worry, there are plenty of bassits to take care of a few gigs. And besides, no one will find out. I mean, how long do you think I've been doing this?" And with that ominous statement, the lights suddenly came to life and revealed the rest the room.**

**"Oh no." Larry reeled in horror at the image presented to her. The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Konnie flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails fluttered around on the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were attached to the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium were tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and the preserved flesh of past people. Larry cringed upon seeing the center piece of the table nearest to him. The heads of four kids, their eyes closed as if they were sleeping, were wearing party hats made from their own skin. With a thrill of terror, Larry recognized one of them as Nate's classmate Oliver. Larry's eyes darted back and forth and then fell upon a patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several tanned people hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled on it in blood red.**

**Larry's attention was brought back by a party horn unfurling and tickling his nose. He gaped at Konnie, who was standing right in front of him. The blonde haired drummer was wearing a dress quilted from dried skin. On her back fluttered six bird wings, all of different colors. **

**"Like it?" Konnie asked. "I made it myself."**

**Desperately, Larry pleaded with the smiling girl before her. "Konnie please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."**

**"Oh Larry, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now."**

**Larry was tearing up. How could this be happening?**

**"Aww, don't be sad Larry, said Konnie. **

**"Well" said Konnie with an air of finality, "that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin."**

**Konnie gripped a scalpel in the cleft of her handand walked over to Larry's right leg. Without any flair, Konnie placed the blade an inch above Larry's leg and began a circular cut around it. Larry shouted in pain and tried desperately to pull away, but the braces held him still. Finishing the incision, Konnie grabbed a curved skinning knife from the tray. Screwing up her face in concentration, she worked it under Larry's skin and sliced the hide away from the muscle. Larry ground his teeth as he tearfully watched his flesh peel off. Konnie then moved to the other side and repeated the process on Larry's left leg. Once she had finished, Konnie held up both chunks of muscle in front of her friend and started waving them like pompoms. Larry just whimpered. His thighs burned like nothing he had felt before.**

**Larry awoke with a gasp. The stench of his urine filled his mucus caked nostrils. As his vision swam into focus, he saw a very pouty Konnie removing a large adrenaline needle from his chest. Stomping her feet, the frustrated Konnie lashed out at her helpless victim.**

**"Didn't anybody teach you any manners? It's very rude to fall asleep when somebody invites you over to spend time with them. How would you like it if I came over to your house and went to sleep? 'Oh I'm sorry Larry, you're so boring I think I'll take a nap.' You think I like always doing this by myself? I told you how excited I got when I found you were next. I was excited to have a friend be here with me while I worked. But NOOOOO! You've got to be inconsiderate. You know, I thought you were tough. I thought you could handle anything. I've had toddlers stand up better than you! Do I have to baby you? Huh? Is that how you want me to remember you, as a baby?"**

**As Konnie stopped to catch her breath, Larry blinked and sobbed softly. His back was in agony, his sides were on fire, and there was an intense pain in one of his legs. As he blinked again, he saw Konnie pop something red into her mouth and began to chew. Noticing Larry's stare, Konnie quickly gulped the morsel down.**

**"What?" Konnie asked. "Oh, this?" She held up another piece. "Well, while YOU were asleep, I got a little impatient and helped myself to a small sample. I got it from your leg; you're not bad. Wanna try some?"**

**Without waiting for a response, Konnie shoved the strip of meat into the revolted red headed boy's mouth. Larry gagged, and immediately spit it out. Konnie frowned, and picked up the chunk of flesh. "If you didn't want it, you could have said no." She contemplated the discarded snotty morsel, then gulped it up. "It's not like you haven't had my cupcakes before."**

**Swallowing, Konnie turned her attention to a small can on the tray. She removed the lid, revealing that it was filled with red-hot coals. Lying on top of the coals were several large nails. As the adrenalin filled his veins, Larry began to panic again. Picking up the can, Konnie walked over to Larry's left. Holding some tongs with her mouth, Konnie carefully picked up a nail and positioned it at the seam between her victim's front left leg and foot. She then grabbed a hammer and took careful aim.**

**"No Konnie!" Larry screamed. "NO! NO!"**

**The hammer came down and the nail punctured Larry's skin. The white hot burning was too much. Larry screamed as he pulled and thrashed at the braces, causing his raw skin to rub and tear. Konnie tried to line up another nail, but couldn't find her aim, and let out a frustrated grunt. When Konnie brought the hammer back to take a wild swing, Larry burst out crying and begging.**

**"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!"**

**Konnie rolled her eyes. Putting down the hammer and tongs, she walked back in front of her friend and stared pensively at the broken boy. Pinkie thought for a minute about what to do next, then had a sudden spark of inspiration.**

**Rotating a wheel on the rack, Konnie laid Larry on her back, then moved to Larry's hind legs, bringing the can with her. Picking up her tools, Konnie drove a searing hot spike of metal directly into the bottom of Larry's foot. As Larry yelled in pain, Konnie moved around and drove a second nail into the other hoof. Next, Konnie went back to her cart and located an enormous battery and controller, which she dragged over to where she was working. She tied copper wires between the terminals and the nails driven into Larry's feet., then gave Larry a wink and flipped the switch.**

**Electricity rocketed through Larry's body. The red haired boy reacted immediately; his body seized, and his muscles snapped taut. Larry's hips thrust skyward, his eyes rolled back, and he let out a deep, throat shredding cry. Konnie giggled and danced in place, then reached down and turned up the juice. Larry convulsed uncontrollably, and his bladder emptied once more.**

**After about five minutes, Konnie shut off the power. Wisps of steam rose from the singed skin around Larry's feet, and the area reeked of cooked flesh and burnt enamel. Konnie rotated Larry upright again and tried snap the drooling, delirious boy back to attention.**

**"Larry? Larry! Larry Nepp, wake up!" Larry moaned and managed to give a modicum of weak acknowledgment. Konnie studied her handiwork, then reached into the medicine bag and produced a large syringe. "Alright, time for the last round."**

**Larry focused blearily on the needle, which Konnie took as a question as to what it was.**

**"This is a little something to take the pain away," Konnie informed Larry as she walked around to her victim's ruined back. Larry flinched as Konnie jabbed the needle into the lower part of the red haired boy's spine. Moving in front of her friend again, Konnie leaned down and elaborated.**

**"In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage. Then you'll be able to stay awake to watch the harvest."**

**Larry started to cry again. "Konnie?" he choked out.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I want to go home," Larry sobbed.**

**"Yeah, I can see wanting to do that," replied the drummer. "Sometimes, I just wanna give up, just say 'I'm done with this mess' and go to bed. But you know what? You can't shrug off your responsibilities. You got to pull yourself up and meet the challenges head on. That's the only way you're gonna get ahead in life."**

**Larry hung her head and cried.**

**Minutes passed as the drug took effect. Eventually, Larry was completely numb from his chest to his legs. At this point, Konnie approached with a scalpel. Glancing at Larry and smiling, Konnie made a long horizontal cut across the red haired boy's pelvis, just above her crotch. Moving up Larry's body, Konnie made a similar incision under her ribs. Finally, Konnie made a long vertical cut down Larry's stomach, connecting the first two.**

**"Looks like I got my 'I' on you, Larry," Konnie giggled.**

**With a moist, gooey sound, the flaps of skin opened. The sight of his own organs and the lack of feeling caused Larry's breathing to intensify. Konnie carefully sliced open Larry's abdominal sac and grabbed his large intestines. As she separated the organ from the rest of the digestive tract and pulled it out of the new cavity, Konnie grew jovial. Laughing as she gutted her friend, Konnie began to make jokes. Larry, growing weaker from this new source of blood loss, tried desperately to shut out the macabre comedy act.**

**"Look at me, I'm Trevor!" Konnie laughed, slinging the intestinal tube around her neck and spraying blood in all directions. "Isn't my new scarf soooo pretty?"**

**Reaching back inside, she sliced the smaller intestine off from the bowls. Squeezing out the excess excrement, Konnie filed the slimy organ through her teeth and dragged it back and forth. "Dentists say you gotta floss every day, Larry."**

**Larry was barely aware of what was going on anymore. The shock was causing him to fade. Disappointed, Konnie dived back into the red haired boy's guts, ramping up her routine.**

**"Aw, don't go yet Larry." Konnie started pulling out the rest of Larry's organs, pausing with each removal. "I know I can be a real pancreas, but you know I'm just kidney with you. You really got to learn to liver it up. Boy, these jokes are getting bladder. Guess ya gotta develop a stomach for them."**

**Konnie placed the discarded body parts into a bucket, keeping the last one for bit longer. "Ooo, bagpipes." she said, placing the end of Larry's esophagus in her mouth and the stomach in her armpit. She squeezed, and a spurt of acid hit her tongue. "Eww! Oh hey look, there's your cupcake, Larry!"**

**Larry didn't hear his tormentor. He had slipped from conciseness minutes ago. Konnie, not yet satisfied, hit Larry with another adrenaline shot. Larry woke up for the last time, his heart pounding. Warm blood flowed out from the wound in his chest in great spurts. It wouldn't be long now.**

**Konnie brought Larry around onto his back again and straddled the red haired boy's chest, scalpel at the ready.**

**"Ya know, Larry, I'm disappointed. I thought you would have lasted longer. I really wanted to spend more time with you before we got here. But I guess it's my fault; I should have taken it a little slower. Oh well. It was really was nice knowing you, Larry!"**

**The blade sunk into the red haired boy's throat and worked its way up to Larry's chin. Coming back down, Konnie's scalpel then circled Larry's neck. The last thing Larry felt was his skin being cut away from his skull, and the metal of the blade scraping his teeth.**

**Then he was gone.**

**Konnie stared into the mirror. She had done a really good job, even keeping the eyelids. She winked, and Larry winked back. Konnie smiled.**

**But still, she was sad that her friend was now gone. Larry had only lasted fifty minutes, not nearly as long as Konnie had wanted. She looked back at the cadaver hanging in the center of the room, the last of her friend's fluids draining into a pan. Yup, no more Larry Nepp.**

**As she looked, Konnie cocked her head. She began to take notice of the fact that there really wasn't much damage to the corpse. "It fact," the drummer mused, "I think..." An idea exploded in her head. She was good at sewing and she had all the pieces, all she had to do was put them back together. Yeah, she just had to get some stuffing and bingo, she'd have Larry forever. In fact, thought Konnie, that's what she'd do for all her best friends when their numbers came up. She was so excited, she skipped right over to the body with her skinner to get started. The cupcakes could wait; Konnie had a friend to make.**

**Then Carrie, Kim, Larry, and Konnie woke up with a gasp. "Oh man it was just a dream," Larry said sweating. "I killed him," Konnie said. Larry's phone lit up, "Are you ok?" It was from Carrie. "Yeah Im ok," Laney texted back. Then Kim, Konnie, and Larry headed to Carrie's garage. "Oh my god you would not believe the dream I had," Kim said closing the garage door. "I had a nightmare that I cut Larry open and took all his organs out to make cupcakes!" Konnie said shaking. "Weird," Carrie said. "I had that same nightmare." "So did I," Kim and Larry said at once. They all looked at each other and them burst out laughing. "At least I won't have to worry about killing anyone," Konnie said. They all agreed and went to sleep. (THE END)**


End file.
